1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an auxiliary drafting instrument combination applicable to a digital board, and more particularly to an instrument combination which enables a user to directly input a circle or an oblique line on a digital board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In computer drafting software, a digital board serves as an input tool. The digital board is provided with function keys for enhancing convenience in drafting. However, it is always desired to use an electronic pen to directly draft a necessary track on the digital board, such as a circle, an arch, an oblique line, etc. without selectively touching the function keys for input. The existent digital board lacks specific auxiliary drafting instrument. Therefore, in the case that a draft man needs to draft a circle, he/she must first selectively touch the function key on the digital board for drafting a circle and then input the coordinates of the center and radius of the circle to complete the input of the circle. This increases operation steps and prolongs the drafting time. Therefore, it is necessary to provide an auxiliary drafting instrument specifically for a digital board to enhance the drafting efficiency.